Aliento de Amor
by NaryMont
Summary: Segunda parte de "Descubriendo el verdadero amor" o DEVA para abreviar, una historia romántica de Goten y Marron...
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

Aliento de Amor.

 ** _Por: Nary Mont_**

El cielo lucía muy oscuro, parecía un manto de terciopelo negro con millones de pequeñas luces que parpadeaban rítmicamente... Ese ritmo era idéntico al de dos jóvenes corazones que rebozaban alegría por estar muy juntos.

Dos siluetas fundidas en una sola atravesaban el cielo velozmente, Goten llevaba a Marron en brazos, la chica estaba muy cansada y él había decidido que lo mejor era llevarla cargando. Él fijaba la vista al frente, pero constantemente volteaba a ver a la muchacha como temiendo que ella desapareciera de pronto. Una vez más volteó y la miró ahí... recargada en su pecho con el rostro sereno y con su cabello un poco enmarañado a causa del viento, tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero Goten sabía que no era así porque sentía el fuerte abrazo de la chica en su espalda, ella sonreía haciendo que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso a la luz de los tenues rayos de la luna que lo bañaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de él y con una mirada traviesa acerco lentamente su cara a la de ella y la besó en la mejilla, Marron sorprendida con aquella caricia tan inocente e inesperada abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos de un negro tan profundo que hacia competencia con la noche.

\- Dime Marron, ¿Dónde estabas ayer? - preguntó él mientras volvía a fijar su vista al frente.

\- Fui a Kame Hause, parecerá que soy una tonta pero había olvidado mi cumpleaños y mi papá me habló después de llegar de la universidad, sonaba un poco desesperado y me imagine que le ocurría algo a mi mamá, sin pensarlo me fui y no pude avisarte. Cuando llegué estaban preparando todo para una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños y después no me dejaron venir hasta hoy ya tarde. - explicó ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho del saiya. Me entantaría que hubieras estado conmigo.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños? - Goten bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo al escuchar la explicación de Marron.

\- Sí, cumplí 18.

\- Y-yo no lo sabía - dijo él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, hasta yo lo había olvidado además me has dado el mejor regalo de todos - murmuró ella volviendo a posar su cabeza en el pecho de él para abrazarlo con mayor fuerza.

\- Sabes Marron... Hoy llegaste cuando más te necesitaba yo estaba...

\- No digas nada - lo interrumpió, sólo vive este momento y olvida todo lo demás ¿Sí?

Goten comenzó a volar de nuevo, ella tenía razón lo de Kally estaba atrás y estaba completamente seguro que ahora iba ser muy feliz con aquella chiquilla.

\- Lo que no olvidaré es la forma como llegaste, yo no tenía la menor idea de que supieras volar, en verdad me sorprendiste.

\- Sí, por la cara que tenías cuando me viste en la montaña imagine que no te lo esperabas, yo no lo hago con frecuencia, pero me agrada sentir el aire en mi cara y saber que yo puedo controlar la velocidad y la altura y no sabes cuando era niña eso me costó muchos castigos... Mi mamá siempre tenía que salir a buscarme. Regañaba a mi padre por la ocurrencia de haberme enseñado a volar, pero después ella me ayudo a perfeccionar la técnica.

\- Eso quiere decir que también eres una gran peleadora de artes marciales.

\- No Goten, para nada, es raro pero el luchar nunca me ha gustado, admiro a mis padres porque a pesar de todo siguen entrenando y han crecido mucho en técnicas y fuerza. Es curioso, pero siento que cuando están en alguno de sus entrenamientos es cuando mejor se llevan, mi mamá no es muy dada a expresar sus emociones, pero cuando pelea con mi padre su mirada se vuelve más brillante y muchas veces la he sorprendido sonriendo.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es que vuelas tan bien? - preguntó el chico.

\- Ahhh, Goten todo es cuestión de saber controlar tu Ki, pienso que cualquier persona podría volar si supiera manejar toda la energía que todos tenemos en nuestro interior.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón - dijo él descendiendo lentamente hasta posarse en la calle desierta.

Abrazados caminaron unos pasos hasta la entrada de la casa de estudiantes y ya en la puerta se besaron como despedida _"Hasta mañana Marron"_ dijo él agitando su mano. Ella asintió entró a la casa y antes de perderse en el pasillo se giró y lo vio emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno.

Marron se recostó en la cama y comenzó a sonreír ¡Cielos! Le parecía increíble que ella y Goten fueran novios, además los padres de él la habían tratado de maravilla durante la cena. El señor Goku le parecía de lo más simpático, tal y como su padre lo describiera y Milk era encantadora y a pesar de los constantes regaños a su esposo, se veía que lo amaba mucho. Marron imaginó que quizás Goten y ella estarían así algún día en una pequeña casa en el campo ya como marido y mujer... Esos dulces pensamientos la hicieron dormirse tranquilamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Marron entró rápidamente al taller de arte, esperaba que el maestro no la fuera a regañar por llegar tarde, era una suerte que él accediera a levantar el castigo antes de lo normal y se había prometido así misma que no volvería a meterse en líos.

Con paso lento y silencioso entro al salón todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban ya enfrente a sus respectivos óleos aparentemente concentrados en su labor, la muchacha se escabulló hasta su lugar, al encontrarse segura tras la blanca tela no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, el profesor no se había dado cuenta de su retraso. ¡Error grave!, El maestro se encontraba a un lado de ella con una cara no muy amable.

\- Vaya, Vaya... Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí - dijo el maestro de forma burlona. Si es nada menos que mi alumna autodidacta.

Marron encogió los hombros y sintió que su cara ardía a causa de la vergüenza, la había atrapado entrando a su clase 15 minutos tarde.

\- ¿Acaso ya olvido la hora de entrada señorita? - preguntó el maestro, y sin dejarla contestar se dirigió a los demás muchachos. Por favor, jóvenes digan a qué horas se debe entrar a esta clase hoy.

"A las 8 en punto" dijeron 15 voces al mismo tiempo y después ahogaron una risita de burla, ese maestro era uno de los más estrictos de la escuela, pero también era un gran artista y muchos lo respetaban por eso.

\- L-lo siento, no volverá a pasar - contestó Marron un poco titubeante.

\- Bueno señorita y dígame que ha hecho estos días que le he dado de "vacaciones".

Marron no contesto, pero empezó a desenvolver el cuadro que llevaba en la mano y se lo extendió al maestro mientras le decía: "Sólo esto". El hombre tomo la pintura y aunque lo disimuló muy bien una mirada de sorpresa se presentó en sus ojos, el cuadro era muy bueno y a pesar de no estar terminado transmitía no solo belleza a la vista sino también una gran tranquilidad al alma.

\- Es bueno - dijo mientras se lo devolvía a la muchacha, pero pensaba que aquella jovencita rebelde tenía un gran talento. - Ahora tiene que ponerse al corriente en todo lo que hemos hecho, ahh y no me importa si los colores que indico no son de su gusto.

Marron sonrió, había notado que al maestro no le gustaba su trabajo, además eso de los colores lo había dicho con un tono de voz diferente... quizás un poco suave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa tarde Goten había convencido a la chica de no pintar y pasear un poco en el centro de la ciudad, Marron le contaba a Goten sobre el incidente con el profesor de arte y él sonrió cuando ella le dijo sobre la expresión del maestro al ver el cuadro. Al parecer el maestro ya se había dado cuenta del talento de Marron y él se sentía orgulloso de ella.

\- Bueno hemos llegado - dijo él deteniéndose enfrente de una colorida tienda.

\- ¡Ehh! - exclamó Marron al ver la tienda de mascotas frente a ellos. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Venimos por tu regalo de cumpleaños - dijo él guiñando un ojo y haciéndola entrar al establecimiento.

La muchacha se dejó guiar, estaba sorprendida jamás espero que Goten le diera tal regalo de cumpleaños y además parecía que él hubiera adivinado lo mucho que le gustaban los animales, "Acaso sería por el nido en la montaña" pensó ella mientras miraba la cantidad de cachorros y diferentes aves que tenía la tienda.

Goten miraba divertido como ella no se decidía por las últimas dos opciones que habían quedado después de casi dos horas de eliminar posibilidades. Una era un pequeño gato blanco y la otra era un pájaro de hermosas plumas azules.

Cuando Goten estaba seguro que ella se decidiría por el ave, Marron volteo y descubrió una gran urna de cristal llena de lindos peces de colores, de inmediato se acercó y casi al instante por fin dijo "Quiero este".

Goten se arrimó a la muchacha y vio como la empleada sacaba un pequeño pez, que a diferencia de los otros tan llamativos como el arco iris, estaba completamente negro a excepción de dos pequeñas rayas blancas que atravesaban su cuerpo de forma horizontal, además sus ojos eran saltones y la verdad es que era... Feo.

\- ¿No es hermoso Goten? - dijo la joven volteando hacia donde Goten la miraba sorprendido.

¿Cómo era posible que ese pez tan feo le pareciera tan lindo a ella? Pensó Goten, el pobre animal estaba allí seguro porque nadie lo había querido por feo y a Marron le parecía hermoso, ahora entendía porque su padre y Gohan decían constantemente que nunca entenderían a las mujeres.

\- E-este... Sí - titubeó el chico, mientras ayudaba a la joven a escoger una pecera para el animalito.

Después de un rato más salieron, Marron llevaba en la mano una pecera con su nueva mascota y Goten una bolsa con alimento para peces.

\- Muchas gracias Goten, es un lindo regalo - exclamó ella recargándose en el brazo de él cariñosamente.

\- Me alegra que te gustará - dijo él mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo.

\- Sabes porqué escogí a Dash.

\- ¿Dash?

\- Sí, así llama el pez.

\- Ahh... no, ¿Por qué lo escogiste?

\- Estaba muy solo y muy triste en esa pecera, conmigo ya no estará nostálgico porque yo lo voy a querer mucho.

Goten miró el cabello de Marron brillando con los ya agónicos rayos del sol, no había duda tenía la sensibilidad de un artista, él jamás hubiera imaginado a un pez triste y con problemas de soledad.

\- Y además me gustó porque se parece a ti - dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No es cierto, solo estaba bromeando - dijo Marron y ambos se soltaron riendo mientras caminaban lentamente por la acera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo pasa volando pensaba Marron en su pequeña habitación, trabajaba muy duro dándole el acabado a los dos cuadros que tenía que entregar en un par de días, hacía ya tres meses que ella y Goten eran novios y habían sido los mejores de su vida. Mientras tomaba un pincel y le daba algunos toques al cuadro de un hermoso lago, recordaba la sorpresa de sus padres cuando les contó sobre su noviazgo con Goten, pero aceptaron gustosos, después de todo no podían pedir un mejor partido para su pequeña Marron.

La muchacha se alejó unos pasos del cuadro para apreciarlo mejor.

\- Quedó mejor así, ¿Verdad Dash? - dijo mirando al pequeño pez que nadaba más aprisa al oír la voz de la muchacha. Creo que hasta se te antojó nadar en mi lago - bromeó la chica, mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el cristal de la pecera y Dash lo seguía haciendo diminutas burbujas.

Marron se acercó de nuevo al óleo y trato de ponerle más colorido, pero se percató que ya no tenía pintura de la que necesitaba, "creo que por aquí guarde un tubo de ese color" murmuró la chica buscando en algunos cajones, a veces se odiaba por ser tan desordenada. Al buscar en el armario se encontró con el hermoso vestido de baile que colgaba perfectamente arreglado para usarse.

\- ¡Mañana es el gran día, Dash!... Mi primer baile formal con Goten - exclamó la muchacha, mientras se ponía el vestido frente a ella y se observaba en el espejo. Voy a bailar toda la noche... Con él.

Marron dio algunos pasos de baile y los pies se le enredaron y cayó sobre la mullida silla, "ja ja creó que lo tendré que hacer mejor mañana", después tomó su chamarra y esparciendo un poco de comida para peces sobre Dash salió, tenía la esperanza de encontrar una tienda abierta a pesar de la hora que era. Debía terminar los cuadros para poder irse al baile tranquila, su maestro confiaba en que los entregaría puntualmente.

Marron caminaba de regreso a su casa, llevaba en la bolsa de su chamarra el color que necesitaba era una suerte que hubiera encontrada la tienda abierta; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el viento helado anunciaba que pronto llegaría el invierno. La calle estaba desierta y aunque la iluminación nocturna estaba encendida no servía de mucho en aquella noche sin luna. Ya solo le faltaban 3 calles para llegar cuando de la nada surgieron dos tipos, ambos estaban bastante altos y fornidos, uno de ellos la sujeto de los brazos tan fuerte que la lastimaba y le tapó la boca, el otro revisaba su chamarra al mismo tiempo que la amenazaba con una arma.

La chica no atinaba a reaccionar estaba muy asustada, esos tipos querían dinero y como no llevaba nada seguro la lastimarían.

\- ¡¿Sólo traes esto?! - preguntó uno de ellos con el tubo de pintura en la mano.

La muchacha asintió asustada de la reacción de aquél hombre que la miraba de una forma muy extraña. Él al ver a la muchacha temblando en las manos del otro tipo, arrojó el tubo al suelo y lo aplastó con su enorme pie. Después acercándose amenazadoramente a Marron le dijo a su cómplice "Es bonita ¿No crees?", "Sí, mucho" contestó el otro con una voz que sonó terriblemente ronca a los oídos de Marron, eso hizo reaccionar a la muchacha y tomándolos por sorpresa golpeo al tipo que tenía enfrente en sus partes bajas y zafándose de las manazas del otro le asestó un golpe con el codo en plena nariz. Ambos tipos quedaron noqueados al instante y escarmentados a no volver a atacar a jovencitas "Frágiles", después comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su casa, no queriendo perder tiempo en abrir con la llave al fin logró concentrarse y pudo flotar un poco hasta la ventana de su habitación, entró a su cuarto sin dificultad se sentó a recuperar el aliento, pero su respiración no se normalizaba.

"¡No, no otra vez!" pensaba Marron al tratar inútilmente que el aire llegará a sus pulmones, con desesperación comenzó a buscar algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche, tiraba todo lo que se le interponía mientras jalaba aire a través de su boca con angustia. Al fin encontró una pequeña cajita que pensó que no necesitaría nunca más y se la llevo a la boca, después de unos minutos en los que sentía que se ahogaba pudo respirar con normalidad y comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, ¡demonios! Porqué le pasaba eso a ella, llevo una mano hasta sus ojos para limpiarlos y con la otra volvió a colocarse el inhalador a la boca, se sentía desfallecer.

Se derrumbó sobre el tapete que estaba cerca de la cama y abrazándose las piernas comenzó a mecerse lentamente,... así la encontró Goten cuando unos momentos después entró por la ventana abierta llevando una bolsa con tubos de distintos colores en la mano, era el material que Marron había olvidado en la casa de Gohan esa tarde cuando pintaba el retrato de Pan.

Él se sorprendió de encontrarla así sentada en el suelo, con aquella actitud de animalito asustado, Marron volteó al escuchar un ruido y al verlo se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo desesperado "¡Oh Goten!" Dijo hundiéndose en el pecho del muchacho que no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo la abrazó hasta que ella comenzó a calmarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marron? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? - dijo él mirando sus ojos azules aun brillantes por el llanto.

Marron le narró el asalto con palabras atropelladas acompañadas con más sollozos, Goten apretaba los puños lleno de rabia y deseando fulminar a aquellos tipos que se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a Marron. Se sentía un tonto por no haber podido protegerla, era una suerte que ella supiera defenderse, sino no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera podido suceder.

\- Goten... Lo que más me asusta es que volvió mi ataque de asma... Y-yo pensé que lo había superado... Pero...

\- Ya, tranquila. Lo importante es que no te lastimaron - dijo él tomándola de las manos

\- Sí, pero no sabes cuánto me asusta el no poder respirar, odio la sensación de ahogarme - dijo ella mientras temblaba.

\- Vamos, tú sabes que puedes superarlo, es cuestión de que te calmes... sé que puedes controlarlo - dijo Goten tratando de darle ánimos a la muchacha que ya lucía un poco más calmada.

\- S-sí... - murmuró ella no muy convencida de su propia respuesta. Goten no entendía el miedo y la desesperación que le provocaba sentir como su garganta se negaba a dejar pasar el aire vital.

Goten se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, y la estrechó contra él, la muchacha agradeció el abrazo y cerró los ojos percibiendo la cercanía de él... Su calor, su aroma, su simple presencia hacia que sintiera una paz indescriptible.

El muchacho acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó en los labios, Marron sintió aquél besó diferente, iba cargado de un fuego desconocido para ella, pero que no la asustó y lo correspondió con igual intensidad, él la despojó de su chamarra y al mirar las marcas de unos dedos en sus brazos los beso con suavidad, Marron cerró los ojos a aquél contacto que la hizo experimentar un placer desconocido, después la recostó sobre la cama con sumo cuidado y miro sus ojos tan azules, besó sus labios suavemente y fue bajando hasta su cuello lentamente al mismo tiempo que los dedos de él se iban deslizando por cada uno de los botones de la blusa de ella, Marron sentía como se encontraba en el umbral a otro mundo lleno de nuevas sensaciones, del cual creía no poder escapar, pero que al mismo tiempo algo en su interior la detenía a entrar con toda confianza.

Percibía la respiración de él cálida y agitada en su pecho, y en el último momento antes de perder la razón con suavidad lo aparto de ella "No, Goten... Por favor" suplicó con voz firme que contrastaba enormemente con sus propios deseos. "No estoy preparada para esto... aun". Él chico se incorporó rápidamente "Perdón Marron,... Yo... No...". Marron le sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba de nuevo su blusa, el muchacho estaba rojo como un tomate y un tanto confundido por atreverse a llegar tan lejos.

\- Discúlpame, no sé lo que me pasó - dijo evitando la mirada de ella.

\- Yo también te quiero y... Te deseo Goten, pero no me siento preparada para esto todavía - dijo ella tomando su cara para hacerlo voltear.

\- C-creo que debo irme - dijo titubeante.

\- Sí...

Goten se acercó a la ventana y la abrió mientras miraba a la chica parada junto a él.

\- Cierra bien la ventana y cuídate mucho... Ahh y no olvides el baile de mañana, te tengo una sorpresa - dijo él con su voz de siempre.

Marron asintió y lo vio elevarse hacia el cielo, lo amaba mucho y sabía que alguna noche lo dejaría llegar hasta el final...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambas chicas reían divertidas mientras se miraban frente al espejo, lucían muy bellas vestidas y listas para el baile que comenzaría en unos momentos, Mohemi maquillaba a Marron cuidando de no hacerlo de forma exagerada. Eran buenas amigas, a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerse, Mohemi se había portado de maravilla con Marron y ésta le había tomado confianza de inmediato. Lo cierto es que al ser sus novios tan amigos no había dejado otra alternativa a las dos jóvenes, que además por contar con carácter sencillo congeniaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Quedó muy bien! - exclamó Mohemi mirando su trabajo.

\- Gracias, yo no lo sé hacer, ¿No es gracioso? Soy pintora y ni siquiera puedo maquillarme - contestó Marron observándose en el amplio espejo del tocador de su amiga. Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de Marron.

\- Pero, creo que te hace falta algo de rubor aquí - dijo Mohemi tomando un poco de polvo y esparciéndolo en una mejilla de Marron.

Marron se quedó quieta, para que la chica hiciera su trabajo, pero de pronto sintió que no podía respirar, por más que jalaba aire por la boca éste no llegaba a sus pulmones, Mohemi al notarlo detuvo su trabajo mirando a Marron palidecer.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Marron? - preguntó Mohemi preocupada.

Marron no contestó con desesperación aparto a su amiga y abrió su bolsa de mano, sacó el inhalador y rápidamente lo puso en su boca respirando profundamente, Mohemi no sabía que hacer ya que sus padres no estaban en casa, pero Marron a señas le hizo saber que se calmara que ya estaba pasando. Después de unos minutos que a ambas chicas les parecieron eternos, Marron respiraba normalmente de nuevo.

\- Y-ya estoy bien - dijo Marron mirando a su amiga con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Estas segura Marron? - preguntó la joven todavía con semblante preocupado.

\- Claro, ¡Mejor que nunca! - exclamó Marron sonriendo.

\- ¿Te ocurren muy seguido estos ataques de asma? - preguntó Mohemi.

\- N-no, claro que no... Tú sabes es psicológico, quizás sea la emoción del baile - explicó Marron

El timbre sonó insistentemente interrumpiendo la conversación de las jóvenes.

\- Deben ser los chicos, yo bajaré a abrir - dijo Mohemi. Toma un poco de agua, te hará bien...

Marron asintió y se miró al espejo, no le gustaba mentir, esa mañana había tenido dos ataques aún más fuertes, pero la verdad es que no quería echar a perder esa noche tan especial, estaba ansiosa por saber la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Goten...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al enorme salón perfectamente decorado para el baile de esa noche, todos los alumnos de la universidad se habían dado cita en el lugar para festejar un aniversario más de la prestigiada escuela.

Ambas parejas se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, ya que las del centro ya se encontraban ocupadas. Goten miraba a Marron con insistencia, lucía tan hermosa vestida y peinada de esa forma, le había parecido un ángel cuando la vio descender las escaleras en compañía de Mohemi hacía apenas unos minutos.

El baile se llevó a cabo de forma normal las parejas bailaban animadamente, la música sonaba como nunca a los oídos de Marron y Goten, de pronto el ritmo cambio volviéndose más lento, Goten tomó la cintura de Marron con ambas manos y ella rodeo su cuello y se recargó en su pecho del lado del corazón, se sentía tan bien el estar ahí tan juntos.

Mohemi y Trunks bailaban también estrechamente unidos, pero la chica volteaba constantemente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, tenía un presentimiento con respecto a Marron, pero tratando de no hacerle mucho caso se recargó en el hombro de Trunks cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento. Cuando la melodía casi terminaba, Marron se separó de Goten, esta vez el aliento le faltaba más que nunca, volteo a su alrededor desesperadamente y distinguió un balcón abierto y se dirigió hacia allá con paso lento "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó él sin obtener respuesta y la siguió hasta el balcón, Marron respiraba con mucha dificultad.

\- N-no p-puedo respirar b-bien - murmuró con voz apenas audible, mientras se llevaba ambas manos hacia la garganta. Goten... Alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse en los brazos de él.

El muchacho la acomodó en sus brazos y llenó de angustia alzó el vuelo rumbo al hospital de la ciudad, durante el trayecto miraba a la chica la cual cada vez respiraba más lento "¡Por favor Marron resiste!" Murmuraba. Aterrizo en plena calle y sin importarle que algunas personas lo miraran con sorpresa se dirigió a la entrada de urgencias, las puertas automáticas se abrieron al instante y entró como un torbellino pidiendo ayuda. Varios médicos le rodearon "paro respiratorio" gritó uno y algunos hombres de blanco trajeron una camilla y le arrebataron a Marron de los brazos, la chica estaba pálida y sus labios se comenzaban a poner morados por la falta de oxígeno. Goten siguió la camilla por un largo pasillo, pero cuando unas puertas de vidrios oscuros estaban ya muy cerca alguien lo detuvo y le dijo "espere aquí por favor".

Goten se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso precisamente ahora? Se preguntó mientras de la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba un estuche negro que contenía un pequeño anillo dorado como los cabellos de ella. Recargó su cabeza en la pared fijando la mirada en las luces blancas del techo, y recordando la mirada llena de temor de Marron antes de desmayarse, estaba asustada y sufría mucho ¡Maldición! Él no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. No supo que tanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre.

\- Goten...

Volteó tratando de reconocer las dos siluetas, pero su vista no le respondía por estar tanto tiempo mirando las luces, después de unos momentos distinguió a Trunks y a Mohemi parados junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? - preguntó Mohemi.

\- No, lo sé, aun no me dicen nada - contestó él maquinalmente.

\- Todo saldrá bien Goten... ¿Ya le avisaste a sus padres? - preguntó Trunks sentándose a un lado de su amigo, nunca lo había visto así, con esa expresión extraña en su rostro siempre sonriente.

\- No... Yo no había pensado en eso...

\- Esta bien, Mohemi y yo haremos esas llamadas, tú espera aquí - repuso Trunks

Goten miró la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Marron ¿Por qué nadie salía? ¿Acaso ella estaba...?, No,... No podía ser tan grave... era sólo un ataque muy fuerte de asma se decía tratando de darse ánimos. Pero aquella tardanza no era normal.

Mohemi y Trunks volvieron y se sentaron junto a Goten, después de decirle que los padres de él y de la muchacha venían en camino guardaron silencio, respetando así la terrible calma que se sentía en los fríos muros del hospital, sólo de vez en cuando la calma era interrumpida por alguna sirena de ambulancia que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo paciente. Goten tenía la mirada fija en las puertas del fondo esperando que alguien saliera, y cuando parecía que esas puertas estarían cerradas para siempre un médico salió, el muchacho se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se acercó al doctor rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? - preguntó atropelladamente, mirando fijamente al médico como tratando de adivinar algo en los ojos de éste.

El doctor desvió la mirada de los ojos del muchacho y metiéndose las manos a la bolsa dijo:

\- Necesito hablar con los familiares cercanos.

\- Y-yo soy su novio...

\- Es necesario hablar con sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó Goten temiendo saber la respuesta.

\- La muchacha no está bien - dijo el médico.

Goten perdiendo la paciencia lo tomo fuertemente de la bata y lo miró fieramente a los ojos, Trunks intervino antes de que su amigo cometiera una tontería, "¡Cálmate Goten!" Le dijo tomándolo de los brazos para separarlo del doctor, el muchacho soltó al médico y éste aunque un poco asustado por la reacción del chico se compadeció de Goten.

\- La muchacha tuvo un paro respiratorio agudo... Al tratar de encontrar la causa descubrimos que su pulmón derecho se había colapsado, está totalmente contraído, y el otro no puede realizar bien el trabajo ya que a causa del asma los conductos se cierran impidiendo el paso del oxígeno y..

\- ¿Qué pueden hacer por ella? - lo interrumpió Goten con la expresión sombría.

\- Es necesario operar, pero si el pulmón no reacciona como es debido otro paro podría ser fatal - indicó el médico bajando la vista. Cuando lleguen sus familiares de inmediato quiero verlos - dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

Goten se había quedado mudo al escuchar las palabras del doctor, estaba parado con la vista fija en el suelo, Trunks tenía una mano sobre su hombro, pero en ese momento no sentía nada, solo un frío lo inundaba por dentro. Trunks compadecía a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado con una chica, después de tantas novias que iban y venían era común verlo comprando chocolates y flores, pero nunca ponía mayor atención, solo compraba lo común. En cambió con Marron cualquier cosa era insuficiente, además su mirada brillaba más que nunca y sonreía cuando hablaba de ella o algo lo hacía recordarla. Sentía el dolor de su amigo, además Goten era más que eso, era como su hermano y le dolía verlo sufrir así. "Tengo que verla..." murmuró Goten y rápidamente alcanzó al médico que ya se perdía al final de aquél pasillo.

\- Quiero verla... - dijo el muchacho deteniendo al galeno de un brazo.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor... Sólo un momento - suplicó Goten mirando fijamente al médico.

\- Este bien - accedió el hombre y condujo a Goten hasta uno de los cuartos de terapia intensiva.

El muchacho entró con cuidado a ese cuarto tan lleno de aquella luz blanca, y su mirada se encontró con un doloroso espectáculo, Marron yacía acostada en una cama, tenía conectada a ella muchos tubos y mangueras que la ayudaban a respirar. Él se acercó lentamente y miró su rostro tan pálido como las sabanas que la cubrían, sus labios tenían aun un color violáceo y su cabello descansaba sobre la almohada enmarcando su cara. Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas y la besó. Marron haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró parado junto a ella con una expresión de angustia pintada en su cara.

\- Goten... - musitó débilmente.

\- Todo saldrá bien - atinó a contestar el muchacho con un nudo en la garganta.

Una triste sonrisa atravesó la cara de ella y sin querer una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

\- No quiero morirme Goten, no ahora que soy tan feliz - murmuró tristemente, apretando la mano que él le sostenía como para que no la dejara ir.

\- No digas eso... ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa que te prometí? - preguntó el muchacho con voz quebrada.

\- Sí...

\- Era ésta... - le dijo mientras le ponía el pequeño anillo con un diamante blanco en el dedo anular.

\- Gracias... es muy hermoso - dijo ella en tanto dos lagrima escurrían por sus mejillas.

El muchacho no contestó, por más que trataba la voz se negaba a salir de su garganta y secando las lágrimas de ella la besó, los dos guardaron en sus corazones aquella caricia...

Goten salió un momento después, al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con sus padres sentados a un lado de Trunks y Mohemi. Busco con la mirada a Krilin y a #18, pero no estaban.

\- ¡Goten!- exclamó Milk al verlo acercarse hacia ellos, y lo abrazo como cuando era pequeño.

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo, la verdad es que lo necesitaba mucho y por reflejo escondió su cara en el pecho de su madre.

\- Krilin y #18 están hablando con el doctor - le informó Goku colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

Goten asintió y se sentó, o más bien se hundió, en una de las sillas de la estancia, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero por desgracia era la cruda realidad, una realidad que no aceptaba, ¡QUE NO ERA JUSTA!, ¿Por qué tardar tanto en encontrar algo tan valioso si lo iba a perder tan pronto?.

Krilin y #18 llegaron un rato después, ambos parecían haber envejecido 10 años en tan solo un par de horas, iban tomados de la mano como para darse valor mutuamente ante el dolor que enfrentaban. La expresión de #18 era lamentable, demostraba todo el dolor que su corazón de madre experimentaba, Milk al verla se estremeció jamás querría estar en la situación de esa mujer. Ya una vez había sufrido la supuesta muerte de Gohan y su mente y corazón no aceptaban la idea y ahora #18 pasaba por la misma situación, por reflejo tomo el brazo de Goku...

\- La operarán en una hora - dijo Krilin con voz apagada, sus ojos estaban opacos sin vida.

No quedaba nada sólo esperar, los llevaron a una sala privada para esperar los resultados de la operación, todos estaban callados, Bulma y Gohan llegaron unos momentos después uniéndose a la comitiva silenciosa en espera de noticias y rogando porque éstas fueran buenas.

Sólo el andar del reloj se dejaba escuchar en la habitación, Goten miraba las manecillas moverse lentamente, cada segundo parecía durar una eternidad sumido en esa espera angustiante, sentía que en aquella mesa de operación también estaba en juego su vida, ¿Para qué vivir si ella no iba a estar?. Jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría a quererla de esa manera... pero como no enamorarse si era una chiquilla tan adorable. Fijó su mirada en el reloj tratando de que así el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo pasa lentamente, pero todo plazo se cumple y cinco horas después el médico entró cabizbajo a la sala. Todos se acercaron a él tratando de adivinar las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

\- Lo siento... Ella... No soportó la operación - dijo con voz pausada y triste, parecía que aun a pesar de luchar a diario con la muerte le costaba enfrentar las derrotas.

Krilin se dejó caer en una de las sillas con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor, #18 se aferró a él llorando desgarradoramente. Milk buscó el abrazo de Goku comenzando a llorar, Trunks abrazo a Mohemi, Bulma y Gohan estaban como clavados al suelo no dando crédito a las palabras que acababan de oír.

Goten se quedó petrificado, sentía como si mil dagas se clavaran en su pecho, el dolor era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar. Al mismo tiempo muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente; desde el día que ella le diera con aquella puerta en la nariz, las tardes juntos en las montañas, sus risas, su cabello brillando al sol, su forma de mirarlo y de besarlo. Todavía hacia unas horas antes la había besado y no imaginaba que sería el último...En su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué, PORQUÉ tenía que ser así... no lo aceptaba...¡NO ERA JUSTO!

Goku al mirarlo en aquél estado, con el rostro inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

\- Goten.. Debes afrontarlo.. Tú.. - murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

\- ¡No!, voy a buscar las esferas del dragón y la volveré a la vida - lo interrumpió el muchacho con la expresión descompuesta y tratando de salir de aquella habitación que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

\- Goten, eso no es posible... era su destino... su camino llegó hasta aquí - dijo Goku buscando la mirada perdida de su hijo.

\- ¡No puede estar muerta!, ¡No puede estar muerta! - se repetía una y otra vez.

\- Vamos Goten ¡cálmate! - exclamó Goku sacudiéndolo violentamente para hacerlo recuperar la cordura.

\- ¡NO!, ¡NO!...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goten repetía una y otra vez aquella palabra que era la única que podía salir de su garganta, en tanto Goku lo movía violentamente tratando de despertarlo de aquella pesadilla que lo hacía gritar de esa manera.

\- ¡Goten!, ¡Goten! Despierta... - repetía mientras lo agitaba para hacerlo despertar.

Por fin logró despertarlo, el joven abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, la fuerza de la luz demostraba que ya la mañana estaba muy entrada. Miró a su alrededor tratando de saber dónde se encontraba, estaba confundido todavía fragmentos de la reciente pesadilla desfilaban en su mente...

\- ¡¿ Y Marron ?!- preguntó desesperado cuando al fin logró reaccionar.

\- No te preocupes por ella, la operación salió bien, podrás verla en unas horas... cuando despierte de la anestesia - dijo Goku con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Goten se limitó a abrazar muy fuerte a su padre, Goku no sabía pero con aquella noticia le daba de nuevo la vida a su hijo, el muchacho sentía que la paz regresaba a su alma, como un barco que vuelve a tierra firme después de una tormenta...

\- ¿Dónde están todos? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- En la cafetería, fue una noche muy larga y ... Yo muero de hambre - dijo Goku.

\- Yo también... - repuso el muchacho y ambos salieron de aquél lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algún tiempo después...

-¡Vamos Goten apresúrate! - dijo una voz melodiosa.

\- Pero Marron, llegaremos tarde a la exposición de arte de la escuela...

\- No importa, además sólo nos tardaremos un momento - repuso la jovencita convenciéndolo con aquella sonrisa suya.

\- Está bien, pero tu maestro se enfadará cuando vea que su mejor alumna sigue siendo una impuntual.

\- Sí, pero le prometí a Dash que le compraría una linda novia este día

Goten sonrió feliz, y entraron a la tienda de mascotas, después de un rato salieron con un pequeño pez de la misma especie que Dash.

\- ¿No es hermosa, Goten? - preguntó Marron sosteniendo al pequeño y feo pez a la altura de sus ojos.

\- E-este... No más que tú - respondió el muchacho haciéndola detenerse y besándola mientras la estrechaba muy fuerte contra él, en tanto una brisa fresca y perfumada anunciaba la llegada de la primavera...

15/dic/99

 ** _Marzo, 2016_** : **Nota:** De nuevo sorry por tanta miel, pero ni modo, en esa época veía todo color de rosa, así que de eso escribía, jaja, lo cierto es que si he madurado un poco, pero sigo viendo la vida color de rosa, jiji ^^! releyendo estos fics me doy cuenta cómo va cambiando la forma de pensar de las personas, creo que de escribirlos ahora habría hecho muchas cosas más pero se perderían otras, lo dejé tal cual los encontré en un viejo cd (si un cd, U_U no todo el tiempo han existido las USB y la nube para guardar documentos!) le arreglé la ortografía un poco, pero la redacción quedó igual… solo falta la última parte _("Juntos para siempre")_ espero subirla pronto! Hasta luego!, Nary ^^!

Por cierto: Muchas gracias Artemisa, por tu review, y espero que no caigas en coma diabético!


End file.
